Interview with a Human
by MamaBearX4
Summary: Bella spends sometime with Esme and something happens that will turn both of their world's upside down. How do the men react to the newest member that is not vampire. It's going to be fun to watch vampires act human.Bella takes on a new role.no new pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making money. I wrote this story for fun. I wanted this to up load as chapters but I am real new at this so you get most of my story

in chapter one. Where ever there is a title in the middle that was suppose to be a chapter.

Interview with a human

Bella was just coming out of the shower. She was freshly washed and was headed to her room to dress. Bella knew Edward was long gone on a hunting trip with his brothers, and so Bella was going to spend the day with Esme. Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping in Olympia. So Bella thought it would be good to visit with Esme and answer all her question she knew she must have. Bella was ok with this, Alice told her it was coming so why not since the boys would not be there to bother them.

Bella quickly dressed and kissed Charlie good bye and got into her truck. The short drive seemed to take forever today. Was she becoming uncomfortable with the possibility of answering so many questions openly and honest?

Well it was too late now she was at the Cullen resident. Esme seemed delighted to have her here. Bella would not disappoint her by leaving so quickly.

Esme led her into the quiet room overlooking the back woods. She offered Bella some coke and they made themselves comfortable and started what was sure to be an interview more than an afternoon of

conversation.

The First Questions  
Bella is in Italics

Bella how is it you are able to hide your monthly flow from us? You are always here so you must simply clue me in.

_.Well with the wonders of modern medical technology I take a pill once a day everyday and I don't have to bother with, as you put it my monthly flow. As Edward may have told you I get very weak from the smell of blood and this is the only way for me to handle this very normal coming of age without passing out from it on a monthly bases._

That would explain how you are still alive and human.

_Yes, well I would not like to see what would had happen if it wasn't already taken care of._

.Bella what is your relationship with your mother?

_It seems as if I was the parent and she was the child. She was always forgetting something or getting lost. She would go from one project to the other. I kind of grew up faster than most of the kids I knew._

.Are you and Edward having a physical relationship?

_No, he wants to wait until we are married._

Do you wonder why that is_?_

_I know he is afraid he will somehow hurt me. I also think he has an old fashion idea of sex before marriage. He hasn't ever hurt me in the physical since so why would that be any different?_

When vampires mate we do it for life. We are very powerful creatures and with a human we would have to be extra mindful in what we are doing. Edward feels that he doesn't need a physical relationship in order to love you. He wants you safe and he is scared he would lose control. A bonding ceremony like marriage would help his control. I know this seems a bit much but Edward does love you. It about lunch time would you like something to eat. I have some food from La Bella Italian.

_That would be great! I forgot I skipped breakfast._

Esme excuses herself to go up stairs to work on Bella's wedding gown that she knows nothing about while Bella is busy eating her lunch.

Interview with a Human

After Bella finishes her lunch Esme comes back down stairs and they continue their little chat.

Why do you want to be part of our family? You know we already accept you so why go vampire, and please don't use the Volturi. We can keep you safe.

_I never felt as if I belonged anywhere. I never fit in with any group of kids. When I lived in Arizona I was alone a lot. I didn't date or have any girl friends. Here in Forks I thought it would be worse but, I meet Edward and Alice and somehow I feel as if I have found my place. I have a best friend and a boyfriend. I feel more connected to them than Jessica or even Angela. I like Angela but I love Edward and Alice._

The little cell phone by Esme's side rings. Bella can tell she must be talking to Alice and it's not good.

Alice has seen something and it has Esme upset.

Interview with a Human

Esme drops the phone and grabs Bella's hand pulling her toward the door. She grabs Alice's keys and thrust then in to her hands and yells run now. Don't ask questions take the porche and get to Forks.

Don't worry about the truck. I am having company and you can't be here. Go to the police department and hang with Charlie until Edward or Alice comes for you. You must do this and now, GO!

Bella runs to the drive way and jumps into the porche. All too glad Alice had taught her how to drive a stick and she was fairly good too. Bella never speeds but feels this is one time she can make an exception.

Meanwhile Esme is getting rid of Bella's scent. They discovered not too long ago that Oust nutria air works great. So she sprays it everywhere then goes outside to hide the truck in the woods. She sprays it and even adds some pine air fresheners to it so to cover the scent as well. She only hopes Paul and Charlotte fall for it. It would seem they are coming for a visit again.

Meanwhile Bella has made it to the police department in record breaking time. She is surprised that she did not wreck. Driving seemed to be something she did without hurting herself. Charlie was surprised to see her and the new car. Bella forgot her dad did not know about the porche. Where to start why she was there or the car. Charlie's first question was where is your truck? I left it at the Cullen's, said Bella.

This is Alice's graduation gift. Esme ask me to drive it to town. They are surprising her with it later. Bella was surprised that the lie came so quick and easy. Bella drove it behind the PD and parked it. She told her dad she would just hang out with him if that was ok. Charlie was thrilled to have Bella spend the time with him. Bella still could not help worrying about Esme. Maybe I should call Carlisle, but Esme may have already done that thought Bella. She was still worried so she called the hospital. They told her had left for the day. This made Bella feel better.

Charlie then asked Bella if she wants a ride to get her truck. Bella knew they could not go near the Cullen's right now so what was she going to say? I am sure Edward or Alice will bring it home so there is no hurry to get it, said Bella.

Bella hangs out with her dad trying not to be bored to tears. She worries about her adopted family.

Interview with a Human

At the Cullen's……

Esme has been around Bella all morning so she was glad that Carlisle was coming home to see if her scent was still there. Carlisle was taken back when he could not smell Bella's scent. He couldn't even locate where Esme hid her truck. Paul and Charlotte showed up without a minute to spare. Now the job was to get them out of town as quickly as possible without suspicion. They were too busy worrying that the missed the bundle until it cried. They knew vampires could not reproduce. So this must be either a human baby or one that was turned. Charlotte was the first to speak as she thrust the baby to Esme. Carlisle took the baby to check her out. Charlotte said don't worry we didn't turn her. We killed her parents not knowing there was a baby. I just couldn't do that to her as well. Esme was beside herself, she always wanted to be a mother but knew Carlisle would not allow it. Jasper would worry him the most. Carlisle looked up to speak to Charlotte but her and Paul were gone like the wind. What are we going to do? Carlisle went over their story of hiking finding the baby a little off the path. Esme called him and he in turn called Charlie. Carlisle already knew Esme wanted the baby but he had to think of the family and turning an infant was just plain wrong. He could not keep her and leave her human and an infant that small forever was bound to wear thin. So they did the right thing and called it in. Poor Esme was beyond being consoled. Esme hoped they would let her care for it until the boys got back. She hadn't lost her maternal instincts.

called Charlie down at the station. Charlie said he would be right down and was bringing Bella with him. Esme would need to go get her truck out of the woods. Dr. Carlisle went though the diaper bag looking for necessities for the infant child. Esme went to retrieve Bella's truck.

Interview with a Human

Charlie hangs the phone up and looks at Bella; well the Cullens have a baby. Bella thought she knew that vampires could not reproduce and if they could why call Charlie and why did she needed to leave this morning. She knew one thing she was going with her dad to the Cullen's place. She grabbed her jacket and ran after her dad. She was going to get answers.

At the Cullens…

Dr. Cullen had fed and changed the baby and laid her down to nap and Esme had righted Bella's truck.

The doctor and his wife were having a very heated conversation. I want to keep the baby, why did you have to call it in? We could have kept it, even turned it. Esme dear be reasonable a baby this small may not handle being turned and how would you explain an infant who never ages. She would always be a baby. What would we do when it got to be too much? We could not keep her human because of Jasper and I will not ask him and Alice to leave the safety of our coven. We must be reasonable please think of the others.

Esme gives in thankfully as Charlie arrives.

Bella beats him to the door and rushes in to see the baby.

Charlie follows behind her. Esme sticks to her story of how she came across the baby, after Bella left that morning. Bella knows this is untrue but won't say anything until she has had time to talk to Esme in private. Charlie takes their statement and he and Bella leave with the baby. Bella has to once again leave her truck. They take the baby back to the station. Bella won't let go, so Charlie leaves her alone to play mother. He knows the baby will be safe with her. In the mean time he needs to find what happened to this little ones family.

Bella hears Charlie arguing with someone about no one to take the baby. Bella whispers to her dad that it is spring break and she could care for the infant until someone was a available to come for the baby.

Charlie not liking this but sees this as the only way. So he agrees but Bella must go right now and pick up the necessities while his secretary watches the baby affectionately called Izzy. Bella takes the porche and goes baby shopping careful not to go over 200 dollars. She knew there was no way 100 would cover her needs so Bella added another 100. That should be enough for a week or a little longer. Edward was going to kill her for sure but Esme was going to love her.

An hour later Bella had Izzy in the new car seat and was off to the Cullen's under the pretense of getting her truck but she was really going to see Esme and chat some more. She knew Dr. Cullen was going back to hospital to fill in on the night shift.

Interview with a Human

Esme was thrilled that Bella was back and with the baby.

She was happy to be able to hold the child again. She even asked Bella for a name, which Bella told her it was Izzy after her of course.

This started a new round of questions and answer from both of them this time.

Do you want children of your own?

_Yes, but aren't vampires sterile?_

Sometimes we are and sometimes nature surprises us. Before I was turned I was already unable to have babies after my son died. The same with Rosalie, but that is her story to tell. Alice was in a mental hospital during a time when sterilization was a normal procedure on the mentally unstable. This family seems to not be able to reproduce the human way.

_Could I become pregnant by a vampire while I am human?_

It is possible since Edward tries to keep his body warm and since being with you he has tried even harder it may happen. Could you love a half vampire?

_I could do that without a second thought. Would the baby feed on milk or blood?_

I am not sure. Quite possible both. It would have human and vampire needs.

_Great a baby who would need Edward and me._

Do you know how happy Edward would be with a child of his own. He would be fiercely protective.

_IF this was to happen for say to me, could I have a normal pregnancy or would I need Carlisle's help?_

I would think you would need help from us, the baby would need to be watch so it would not do you needless harm and the baby may need its first meal to be blood. This is really uncharted territory.

Esme was holding the baby when she started fussing. Bella handed her a bottle and watched her feed Izzy.

Bella's phone starts to ring, she thinks it is Charlie but it is only Alice telling her not to leave until she has had her turn at the baby.

Should Bella keep the baby or does child services take it. I would welcome any other possible ways this could go. I hope you review and at least enjoyed the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Twilight. I only borrowed the characters for my owe use in my story. Happy reading. I need reviews and your options on where you would like to see the story go. I want to see if I am going where everyone would like to see this story go.

Interview with a Human

Bella waited patiently for Alice to get home. Esme busied herself with the baby. If you could see those two together you would never guess that Esme was a vampire. She rocked Izzy and fed and changed her. She even gave Bella money to buy Izzy some dresses. Bella did not want the money but Esme insisted.

Bella you are only 17, are you ready to take on the task of mom?

_I know it will be hard but, I took care of my mom and that was a full time job. Izzy will have grandparents per say that will help. There is always daycare. I will have more help than needed. _

Esme looked like she was going to ask more questions when Alice burst through the door. Give me, said Alice, let me see her. I can't believe I'm an Aunt gushed Alice. Rosalie just stood by the door glowering at the scene before. Was she the only one that remembered that they were vampires? Vampires don't mingle with humans willingly. We don't play with babies. People were supposed to fear us. This was wrong on so many levels. Rosalie gave up fighting the feeling. She had to hold that baby.

Rosalie walked up to Alice to ask for the baby. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Bella was looking on with concern in her eyes. Rosalie looked at Bella as she took the baby from Alice. Don't worry Bella. I won't hurt her, whispered Rosalie as Izzy had just nodded off. I only want to hold her for a minute. I won't ever be a mother but with this little one around I can be an aunt.

Rosalie quietly danced around the room. She was quietly humming Brahms lullaby. Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Alice just stood there and smiled, because she had known all along that Izzy would be fine.

Time was getting late and Bella needed to get Izzy home and start supper.

Bella loaded all of Izzy's things into the truck. Izzy slept right on. Bella kissed and hugged everyone good bye. Even Rosalie hugged her and whispered into her ear please bring her back. The boys will be back after the sun goes down. We will only have one more day with her; can we come to your house?

Bella smiled at Rosalie, of course you can. Bella climbs in beside Izzy and cranks it. She was worried that the sound would wake Izzy. The sound did not seem to bother her.

Once Bella got home and unloaded everything she started on supper while Izzy slept. Charlie came home just as Bella was placing the last piece of fried chicken in the basket. Charlie looked amazed. He really thought Bella would be freaking out by now but, she wasn't. She had everything handled.

During supper Charlie asked her how her day went and all Bella said was fine. Charlie was hoping for more than fine but he let it go Bella would talk when she was ready. After supper Bella fed, washed and dressed Izzy for bed. Then as she slept Bella cleaned up. Bella was thinking about how nice it would be to keep Izzy.

Bella went up to her room with Izzy and got ready for bed. Bella closed and locked the window. Something in her gut told her to. She just hoped Edward would not return early and be upset that it was locked.

Later that night a dark shadow lingered outside Bella's window……………………………

Please review and I will try to update in a couple days.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you: Thanks to everyone who has either read or sent reviews or both, it makes me want to update faster because someone wants to read my story

Interview with a Human

Bella woke the next morning to Izzy fussing in her make shift cradle.

Bella picks her up and changes her then heads down stairs to feed her and Charlie. Bella gives Izzy a bottle and rocks her gently. She starts to put Izzy in her car seat when Charlie walks in and says, here let me take her so you can fix breakfast. Bella was shocked but hands Izzy over and starts to work on their breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. She was just pouring the orange juice as Charlie was sitting her down in her car seat. It was the only thing they had. Bella was thinking of looking for a playpen later.

Bella asked her dad if he had any leads. Charlie said they had a tip from Washington but they found that baby. They had checked the missing children foundation. There were no missing couples, or missing moms in the area. They were now starting to look for babies matching Izzy's age born in area hospitals first. That was a long shot, for all they knew it was an unrecorded home birth, a teen who did not want her baby. They weren't even sure how far DNA testing would help. Bella wasn't worried about any of this. She still had five days and she would use them wisely. Soon it was time for Charlie to be off to work, Bella noticed him leaning down to kiss Izzy. He stopped before walking out the door and gave Bella a peck on the cheek. Bella was stunned, her dad hardly ever showed affection. Izzy was bringing the good out in everyone.

Bella finished cleaning the kitchen. She then went and got a quilt out of the closet and put it on the floor for Izzy to play on. Bella was going to be close so she wouldn't get hurt. After about twenty minutes of floor time Izzy was starting to fuss. Bella could not figure out why. Her diaper was dry. She wouldn't take a bottle. Bella was beginning to get flustered when the door bell rang. She looked to see that it was the Cullen females and shouted over Izzy's wails to come in. Bella was thinking of calling Carlisle but this would work. Esme swept in and took her. She stuck her finger in her mouth and found that she was teething. She told Bella to get a clean wet wash cloth and let her suck on it. Esme turned to Alice and asked her to run to the drug store and get some baby toothache medicine and some baby Tylenol. Rosalie was sitting in the corner quietly waiting her turn. It seems crying baby unnerved her.

Bella sweetie how did you sleep last night, any problems?

_Izzy slept all night and for some odd reason I was at peace as well. I usually don't sleep well when Edward is away. _

Alice returned with the medicine and Esme helped Bella give Izzy some.

After she was quiet and ready for a bottle did Rosalie pop up and ask to feed her. Bella was so surprised to see vampires acting in a human way. Alice wanted to go baby shopping. Bella was worried about the money. Esme hushed her. She said they were family. So with Izzy dressed and a diaper bag packed they all went baby shopping. It was going to be both fun and tiring.

Bella was still worried about what to tell Edward but she thought she had it all worked out.

Five hours later and more baby stuff than one tiny infant could possibly use, Bella was back home. Some of the stuff stayed with her and some with Esme and the girls. Bella was tired. Izzy was asleep. Supper would just have to be either delivery or going out because she was bushed.

Charlie got home a few minutes later to find both girls asleep. He wonders whether to leave them or wake them. He had chosen to wake them.

They got ready and went out for a quick bit. He knew they were tired.

Bella gets Izzy ready for bed early. She wants a few minutes to rest and think what she will tell Edward when he shows up. That is If Esme or Alice hadn't told him. She was so worried that she fell asleep. She also forgot to unlock her window.

Oh no what will Edward do. How is he going to feel about Izzy? Look for update late Sunday or Late Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Interview with a Human

Edward's Surprise

It was close to midnight when Edward got to Bella's. He was upset that her window was closed. He began to slightly panic, was there trouble in the area he was not aware of. He sat down outside her window and thought of all the reasons the window would be closed. She knew was do home today, it wasn't raining nor was there a chill in the air. Then his ears picked up a cooing noise from her room. He went to the window and saw the infant in the basinet. He was really confused now. He knew him and Bella hadn't. He knew she hadn't cheated. So where did the baby come from. Whose was it?

Edward was pondering these things went he caught a scent around Bella's house. It was unfamiliar. He went to investigate. He followed the scent as far as the woods. He would have to keep check on this new intruder. He then jerked his head toward the house he was hearing the baby cry.

He sprinted back to the house all the while thinking Bella you have some explaining to do.

Edward stopped as he got to the window and watched. Bella was such a natural mother. Edward lightly taps on the window to get Bella's attention. He could see by her surprised look that leaving the window locked was unintentional and she was happy to see him. She quickly opened the window then went back to Izzy. She changed her diaper and then went down stairs to fetch a bottle. She knew Edward would wait for her up stairs and she hoped he would not push for too much tonight.

Bella came back with a bottle and began to feed Izzy. It wasn't until Izzy was back asleep did Edward speak. He had a LOT of questions he wanted answers to.

Who does she belong to?

_We don't know, this baby seems to have appeared out of nowhere._

Bella, please explain all this to me, now?

Bella told him the whole story. How Esme found the baby in the woods. How Charlie was trying to find the parents. She told him the baby's name, about shopping with his mom and sisters.

Wait you mean to tell me Rosalie has been involved, willingly. She wanted to hold and feed her. Yeap! Oh great thought Edward, we leave for three days and all hell breaks loose.

We are vampires Bella, we do not cuddle infants. Edward could see this was beginning to bother Bella. He told her to go to bed and they would sort through this tomorrow. Edward crawled in bed first then Bella.

Edward laid there wondering what Izzy was thinking but for some reason he could not get a lock on her thoughts. Great another female whose thoughts I can't read. Bella and Charlie not to mention his own family had a lot more explaining to do. There was more to this Izzy situation than he was being told and he did not like being out of the loop.

Edward will get some of his questions answered. Bella will have less than three days with the baby and we bring Renee in for a visit. Until you see me update again, happy reading.

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related.

Everyone can review now. I fixed it.

Interview with a Human

Bella woke up a little before six to a very hungry baby crying. Bella knew Edward had left a little before. Bella gathers up Izzy so she could go get a bottle. Her dad meets her in the hall and offers to feed her so Bella can shower. Bella hands Izzy off explaining how to warm a bottle. Bella goes back to her room and gathers her things for a shower.

Mean while down stairs Charlie is feeding Izzy her bottle. He is in the living room using the rocker Bella had bought. Charlie didn't have this chance with Bella. Izzy had just dozed off as Bella came down the stairs and the phone ranged. Charlie laid Izzy down and Bella answered the phone. It is Renee.

Oh Bella baby it is so good to hear your voice gushed her mom.

_Umm yeah good to hear from you to, what can I do for you this early in the morning. _

I was just calling to see if it would be ok if I come to see you tomorrow. I would just be in for a day and a night. I really miss you sweetie.

_Mom could you hang on a minute and let me clear it with dad, you know we don't have a guess room._

Bella honey I am going to be staying at the inn while Phil interviews in Seattle.

_Mom I still need to let dad know, hang on please._

Dad, can mom come for a visit. She will freak out and not understand about Izzy.

Tell your mom to come for a visit and we will work out the other when you get off the phone.

_Mom we would love for you to come and visit. I will pick you up tomorrow morning at the inn._

Bella hung the phone up and turned to her dad, ok now how do we hide Izzy.

Charlie wasn't giving anything away until Bella had finished fixing breakfast. While your mom is here you can let the Cullen women watch her. Bella nearly choked on her cereal. Dad, I don't think that is such a wise idea, just then there came a knock on the door. Edward. Bella wasn't sure if she was ready or not but she let him in anyway. This way her dad forgets the Cullens as sitters.

Bella hugs Edward and kisses him on the cheek. How was your camping trip in North Carolina? Oh, it was good, said Edward, we did some fishing, took in some sites. We even checked out the casino there.

So tell me all about the baby. Edward had seen the bottle so it wasn't an out of the blue strange question.

Charlie tells him the same as Bella had last night. He only added that they had zero leads. It really did seem as if this baby came out of nowhere. Charlie told Bella that a child protection worker wanted to speak to Bella before the weekend, so she would need to come down to the station around 2 today.

Charlie looked at his watch. He grabbed his jacket, kissed Bella and Izzy and walked to his cruiser.

Edward looks at his Bella with wonder in his eyes.

Bella ask him if he could read Izzy's thought in order to help find her family. Edward shook his head. Her thoughts are as a mystery as yours are.

Bella how long are you keeping the infant?

_I want to keep her forever. Sunday night._

I'm a vampire, my family are vampires and you want to be one, nope don't think you can keep her.

_I will find a way to keep her. I have grown to love her so much._

Bella we are going to college in 3 or 4 short months. Who keeps her when you are in class?

_There are daycares on or off campus. I may not like leaving her at one but I'll live._

What about your desire to be a vampire?

_I could agree to put that on hold until she was old enough to stay with my mom. It would just be until I recovered and learned control._

If I was to say agree to you keeping her, you agree to go to Dartmouth. Wait. You also agree to let me pay all four years.

_I agree let me keep Izzy and you can have your way._

If I knew it would be that easy I would have gotten you a baby sooner.

_She's not mine yet. I still have to figure out how I am going to keep her. I am eighteen with a minimum wage job. _

Bella I have all the money you will ever need and then some. We could get married, and then my money would be your money.

Edward, one thing at a time. We need to get to your house and then to the police station. I will go pack up Izzy and could you go warm the car, please.

Next Chapter. Bella at the Cullen's. Bella and her mom. Edward is still unclear how he feels about Izzy. There is still an unknown danger. Review, I fixed it so everyone can leave me a review now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Interview with a Human

Edward was quiet on the way to his house not to mention he drove slower than normal. He was still speeding but not scary fast. He drove slowly down the drive when we were almost there he ask if I could wait in the car. He had to prepare Jasper.

Suddenly out of nowhere something or someone was banging on the driver side window growling something about wanting baby. Bella with cat like reflexes jump in the back just as the monster thing was ripping the back door off. Bella quickly screams for Edward and grabs Izzy. The monster is trying to grab Bella's leg but at that moment someone grabs him dragging him out of the car and slings him way into the woods. Edward reaches in and retrieves the girls. He walks them into the house and hands them over to Esme and Alice. He wants to go look for the creature. Jasper agrees to go with him.

An hour later Edward returns. He lost the scent at La Push.

Esme asks, is that thing related to the baby. Edward assures her and Bella that there is no connection. Alice why did you not see this, accuses Edward? I am not perfect. I saw everything but that thing attacking Bella and Izzy. I am so sorry Bella, please don't hate me. Oh, Alice I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault. Bella leans over and gives Alice a hug. As if Carlisle knew his family needed him or one of them called he comes barreling through the door. Izzy starts bawling and Bella jumps.

I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to startle anyone. Is everyone ok? Rosalie calls me in a panic. What the hell happened?

So Edward is given more of the Izzy story. Paul and Charlotte killed her parents. Esme wanted her but Carlisle talked her out of it. He is glad that Bella has her, especially if that thing is after the baby. Why we don't know. Carlisle and the boys go set traps around the house and hook up their state of the art alarm system. We won't know what it is until I can study it.

It is agreed that Edward is needed at home so Bella and Izzy have to stay. They just need to clear this with Charlie. So off they go to Forks PD.

In the Car….

Bella, Why is when I leave I come back and find you in need of protection? He reaches to hold her hand, they are so warm.

_I'm not sure I am to blame this time._

Love, baby or not I am sure something would have found you and caused some sort of trouble.

_Edward we haven't talked about Izzy, much._

I like her because you like her and I want you happy?

Edward to himself, because with a human baby, you won't want one from me and I won't have to try and explain that.

_Are you ok with being close to her?_

I can be close to you. You are close to Izzy and to me it is hard to separate the scents. So she will be safe with any of us but Jasper.

Don't let him hold her or be in the same room with you and Izzy without a buffer. Well here we are. I'll bring in Izzy; you grab the diaper carrier thing. Bag corrected Bella.

Edward sits with Izzy as Bella, Charlie, and Child Protection Services (CPS) worker go into a conference room.

They make all the introductions and begin questions.

CPS worker ask Charlie if there is any leads in the case.

Charlie tells the worker they have zero leads, it is as if this baby did not exists.

It is possible that it was a secret birth and then abandonment.

Bella how are you doing with Izzy, which is what you have named her?

Yes, she has been great. She eats and sleeps just right for her age. Dr. Cullen says she is healthy.

Sheriff Swan, the CPS has no extra spaces available. Do you know of a family we can interview for Izzy's placement?

NO! Why can't she stay with me?

Miss Swan you are just barely 18 and still in school. It was unheard of for you to keep her this long, but it was an emergency and you were on spring break. Izzy needs a stable more permanent home life.

Mrs. Clark I know you mean well but Izzy could not be in more capable hands as my daughter.

Where would the baby stay while she is in school?

We have a lovely daycare facility here in Forks.

Who picks up the cost?

Bella stands up and says I will. I have money, now that I will have help with college. I won't need my savings.

I will have to run this by my superiors, so for now she is yours.

We have much to talk about in the coming weeks.

Good day, Mrs. Clark.

Bella walks out and sees Edward feeding Izzy and her clothes are different. Bella ask Edward what happened. He grumbles something about not burping and baby vomit. Bella laughs as she takes Izzy and they head to her house to retrieve some things for tonight.

Bella's happy. Edward worries. Izzy sleeps. Charlie wonders how Renee will see things. To be continued next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own it ok, Stephenie does!

Interview with a human

Carlisle wanted to know what was going on. Emmett filled him in on the baby hunting monster.

Jasper was given the job of hunting down Paul and Charlotte. We needed more answers. Edward and Emmett were given the task of setting traps. Carlisle wanted to know all there was about this creature.

Bella was frightened beyond her wildest nightmares. Izzy would not stop crying. Rosalie came and got her and she was quiet. Maybe Rosalie has a talent. Bella wanted Edward to hold her so she quietly, well as quiet as one could be with vampires nearby, ask Edward to come to her. He was there in a second. He saw how upset she was and tried to calm her down. He really needed Jasper's help. Bella, love it will be ok Edward whispered to her. Rosalie brought Izzy back to her and Bella put on her brave face for the baby.

After a while Bella felt calm enough to ask Edward if she could borrow a car. She wanted to go home. She would fix supper and let Charlie know she was staying with Alice. Charlie didn't know about Edward staying at night so it was best if it looked like he was not going to be in town. Edward was reluctant to let her go, but Bella assured him she would be back before nine. Edward was worried because that was after dark. Bella would call as soon as she left her house and Edward could come meet her. Edward kissed Bella good-bye and even kissed Izzy. Bella wasn't sure how to take that. Bella ended up taking the Porche. She would have preferred a less noticeable car, but that one was a mess. She loads up Izzy and heads home.

Charlie was home early, what with it being just three o'clock. Bella walks in the door with Izzy to find Charlie pacing the floors. Bella sits Izzy down and grabs her dad's arm to stop him from pacing and to ask what is wrong. Charlie has some news for Bella that she needs to know but Charlie doesn't want to upset her. Bella tells him to spill afraid it is about Izzy's family. Charlie sits down with his head in his hands not sure where to begin. Bella begins to get worried. Dad what is it; you know you can tell me anything. Bells, I love you and you know nothing I do will ever change that, right. Dad you are scaring me. Honey, Sue is coming over in an hour. Bella asks her dad why Sue is coming over. Charlie isn't sure if he is ready to let Bella know that he is dating again. Well, we are going to dinner and we want you and Izzy to come with us. We have a surprise for you, Says Charlie. Bella takes Izzy and goes to get ready for supper. She figures she can tell me about staying at the Cullen's at the restaurant.

Sue arrives and they go to The Inn. It is a casual dining restaurant. Everyone sits down and orders. Charlie is the first one to address Bella. Sweetie, me and Sue, he takes Sue's hand, are dating. We have been for awhile. Bella is blown away. She didn't think she was that out of touch, but then again Sue has been around more. Charlie looks at Bella again and says there is more; we want to adopt Izzy, after we get married next month. Bella is over whelmed and grabs Izzy and runs to the bathroom.

Sue follows her. Bella I know how this must look, but we really want a baby and with you going away in the fall, you will be away most of the day. This will free you up for normal activities. Bella stifles a sob and says I know you mean well, but it is all overwhelming. I could have used a little forewarning. I have to have time with her. I need to think about all this. My dad and you cannot throw this at me and not give me time. "That is only fair", said Sue. "Now will you please come back to the table and finish supper with us," pleaded Sue. Bella picks up Izzy and follows Sue back to their table. Charlie is relieved to see her come back. "Bells, I am sorry if I threw this at you all at once," said Charlie. Bella smiles to show that everything is kosher. They finish supper in more or less silence except for Izzy's gurgling.

Once back at home Bella notices it is almost 8:30 and she still needs to pack and not to mention tell Charlie where she is going. "Um dad, I am going to go stay with Alice tonight, so Sue doesn't have to leave right away," rushed Bella. Ok Bells, do you want us to keep Izzy." No, that is ok. Alice wants to see her. I will be back in town tomorrow to get mom. By the way dad I am telling mom that Izzy is yours, laughed Bella.

Bella pulls up to the Cullen house right at nine and is greeted to an army of Cullens waiting to safely escort her to the house.

Edward carries Izzy and Bella retrieves their bags and they all go into the house. Bella is beginning to feel the wear of the day on her. She asks Edward to take Izzy to his room. She is planning on retiring early or as early as Alice will allow.

AN---I am sorry for the delay. I was planning out my ending. These last few chapters will be the only ones I planned. The rest was easy. I hope everyone is enjoying this story.


End file.
